July 15, 2014 Main Event results
The July 15, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Cumberland County Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina on July 15, 2014. Summary With WWE Battleground just a few days away on WWE Network and pay-per-view, Superstars and Divas made their final push for momentum. In the night's main event, U.S. Champion Sheamus scored a victory over Miz, as the two prepare to clash in the Intercontinental Championship Battleground Battle Royal. The night kicked off with the first-ever edition of "Miz TV" on WWE Network, featuring The Awesome One reading a statement disparaging his hometown of Cleveland, Ohio, in favor of his new home of Hollywood, California. As "The Marine 3 and 4" star vowed to win the Intercontinental Title this Sunday, Sheamus crashed the set to Brogue Kick Miz in his "Moneymaker" but narrowly his Battleground foe. As Emma battled Cameron, Naomi sat in on commentary and offered her take on the collapse of her partnership with Cameron. In a quick bout, Emma scored a win with an inside cradle. Afterward, Cameron took out her frustration by attacking Emma. The assault prompted Naomi to charge the ring, sending Cameron fleeing up the entrance ramp. Who will prevail when the two former Funkadactyls clash this Sunday? The second match of the night featured four Superstars who will compete in the 20-Superstar Intercontinental Championship Battleground Battle Royal this Sunday. Kofi Kingston and Big E managed to gain the upper hand at the start, but a high-flying move from Axel to Big E allowed "Rybaxel" to turn the tide. After enduring a series of punishing moves, Big E managed to tag in Kingston. The high-flier unleashed a serious of impactful moves, culminating in Trouble in Paradise to Axel to capture the tag team win. In a rematch from last night's Raw, U.S. Champion Sheamus and The Miz clashed in a bitter war for momentum for WWE Battleground. When Miz covered his "Moneymaker" face to avoid a Brogue Kick, he was vulnerable to a quick pinfall by The Celtic Warrior for the win. This Sunday at WWE Battleground, Sheamus will be trying to win his first Intercontinental Title, while Miz could capture his third. Will either Superstar manage to be the last man standing after the massive battle? Results ; ; *Emma defeated Cameron (2:35) *Big E & Kofi Kingston defeated RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) (11:35) *Sheamus defeated The Miz (7:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-15-14 Main Event 1.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 2.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 3.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 4.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 5.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 6.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 7.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 8.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 9.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 10.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 11.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 12.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 13.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 14.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 15.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 16.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 17.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 18.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 19.jpg 7-15-14 Main Event 20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #94 results * Main event #94 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events